Three a Day
by angelcloudy
Summary: A side/ spinoff story to Code Geass Season 1. KaLulu. Not so fluffy anymore, drama coming in, I guess. R&R!
1. Kiss No1

**angelcloudy: **a oneshot if not requested to be continued~

**

* * *

Three a Day by angelcloudy**

**A fluffy fanfic: Kalulu pairing~**

**Kiss No.1  
**

It just so happened that in the first episode, Lelouch discovered that his meek classmate, Kallen, was a member of a resistance. Good thing that she didn't see him in the truck back in the anime. But let's give it a twist, shall we? It's to get the fluffy plot working.

::Flashback::

_They stood staring at each other, eyes wide with shock. Lelouch was forced to come out of his hiding spot around the capsule, by a stupid spider. Don't blame him though, it was big and hairy. Poor thing. But anyway, he thought once he and Kallen were in front of each other, "How can she be here when she's a fragile girl!" The thought of it made him feel ridiculous. Who was he to say it when she was practically stronger than him. That's based on how she'd carry books around the library. They had duties together._

_The doubt he raised also was something out of care. He liked the girl, for heaven's sake! Ever since… how long was it? The day she arrived in Ashford, the ex-prince already fell for her. Maybe it was because she's the only one (except for his female friends) who wouldn't scream their lungs out the time he'd smile._

_The redhead's thoughts were, on the other hand, playing along the lines of how in hell Lelouch was in that sort of situation. Another was a selfish thing, because the situation itself shrieks – "Your fragile girl cover for school just blew up!" She'd be dead, that's for sure. Her devil for a stepmom would have her head by tomorrow. The witch had always been against her. Selfish, selfish Kallen, she scolded herself. Herself being out of the resistance also meant she'll be unable to fulfill her brother's dream. Sad thing, isn't it?_

_Between the two teens, no one dared to speak. They allowed silence to fill the truck and the only time it broke was when her comrade shouted from the front. "Kallen, go out already!" That signaled her to fire up, as she'd like to call it, for an upcoming 'small' bickering with some Britannian soldiers._

::End of Flashback::

Well, there goes… Episode 1 continues the way it did – Lelouch gets his geass, Kallen goes on with fighting, et cetera, et cetera. Then, shall we proceed to a spinoff Episode 2? *Hai!*

' To: Lelouch Lamperouge

Let's talk after class, please.'

The small pink note was written neatly, but Lelouch could promise his was better. :P

Anyways, the name of the sender wasn't in the note. The doodle on it didn't make him doubt, though. Said scribble looked like a girl, with hair flipped just like the last time they'd met. He was sure of it – Kallen Stadtfeld.

Lelouch uneasily waited for Recent History to end. He didn't pay attention to the teacher at all, honestly. The teacher was boring and he virtually memorized all current events columns from every newspaper in Area 11. The period ended, much to his happiness. He quickly got up after gathering his things, and decided it was the best time to interrupt a girls' meeting. Once the girls surrounding the girl who was his purpose noticed that he was approaching their direction, screams emerged. Not that it mattered though, he was used to it.

"You wanted to talk with me?" he asked straightforwardly, showing off the pink note. The girls' (of course except for Kallen) screams rose an octave higher. Both not wanting such a noisy environment, excused themselves, planning to take the conversation in the hallway. To their disappointment, the hallway still housed some students. What to do, what to do?

"Let's go to the courtyard to talk, okay? I know you want some privacy," he invited her politely. To a random person who heard it, it would've sounded as if Kallen was going to confess. After all, she was the one who sent a note in the first place.

The time they got there, Lelouch started, "You were that girl yesterday, right?"

"H-hai," she stuttered nervously. What followed was her pleading, of course, still stuttering, "P-p-please don't tell anyone,"

Before answering to her request, he motioned for her to sit down at one of the metal benches. He wanted to keep everything he had seen yesterday but he needed her to reason out. He asked, and she answered with precise details. Her childhood, her brother, her mother, her nationality, the resistance were all included in the story.

'How can this girl be so honest? We only talked, what, three or four times? I'm sure to feel guilty if I don't tell her I was the voice yesterday,' Lelouch thought. He was thinking deep into it when she suddenly said, "I'll do anything you want, just keep my secret!" Said line caused a lot of *ideas* to activate. _Calm down Lelouch, she didn't mean it like that._

Despite the thought of restraint, he still said, rather casually, "Then the two of us will have a kiss three times a day," It sounded as if he was blackmailing her, but anyways, she agreed to it, though not without hesitation. "F-fine,"

"Then conditions start today, eh?" he said smugly. This shocked her, _why today?_ He patted his cheek with his index finger softly, signaling her to kiss him. "At least it's not on the lips," she said to herself as her face approached his. Lelouch caught a sound of it, but didn't hear everything, so he turned for him to ask about it. The movement directed her kiss towards his soft lips. His purple eyes showed more of its color as they opened wider due to said contact.

Kallen immediately pulled away, blushing all of a sudden. "Wh-what happened was an accident…. Okay?" Shyly, all his arrogance gone, Lelouch agreed to it. They walked back into the building hand-in-hand. It seemed that their accidental kiss gave way to their true feelings. Kallen might not admit it, but she really liked this boy – his charm, his intellect. She just adored him and his wit when he talks with her.

The next kiss happened during the student council meeting, when they played 'spin-the-bottle' out of boredom. Unfortunately, Kallen's choice of dare led to Milly ordering her to kiss Lelouch. God, the blonde knew how to play harsh. She even took a picture of it. Kallen was forced to do it, in front of some people, because if she didn't then she would've walked around school the next day wearing a clown hat.

The third for the day was also because of said game. This time, Lelouch was dared to kiss Kallen by Rivalz. He was also threatened to do it with the excuse of him dating every girl who'll confess to him that week. Tch, he doesn't want to be unfaithful to Kallen, his girlfriend.

_**Wait! Is she my girlfriend?

* * *

**_**angelcloudy: **sorry for any mistakes. i haven't proofread it. lack of time I guess? ;D but anyway, show some love! R&R please! ^^**  
**

* * *

**angelcloudy says [this should appear on the next chappie, but here it is, anyway]**

any suggestions for three a day? kisses out of what? any suggestions can be made~ i can easily change the rating after all!

any recommendations made will appear on the third chapter and onwards. thanks to those who reviewed this supposed-to-be-oneshot and also to those who encouraged me to continue this fic~

please show support to my other fanfic as well. **_THANKS, A LOT! :)_**

sorry for any mistakes i've done up there. forgive me, please? ;)**  
**


	2. Kiss No2a

**Kiss No.2.a. – Same Question**

**Three a Day by angelcloudy**

_Is she my girlfriend?_

The question bothered him since it popped into his head. Every time he'd see, or even just catch a glance of something related to her, the question would charge at him and hit him square on the face. Heck, even seeing the red glow of his digital clock reminds him of her auburn locks. Anyways, they're current status was completely a blur to him. Technically, they weren't a couple – he didn't ask her to be his girlfriend, and she didn't ask him to be her boyfriend. But to speak logically, they were. Judging by their closeness and treatment after the accidental kiss, other people viewed them as an item.

There's no doubt though, that it would be awkward to ask her, "Are you my girlfriend?" He'll just embarrass himself and paint his face red after the whole ordeal. Come on, what if she says "No, I'm so not your girlfriend!" But still, Lelouch needed to know, or else, he'd go crazy thinking about it, about her. But then again, how in hell would he ask?

The jet haired teen had been thinking of it for a full twenty minutes already. Instead of thinking of Zero things right after waking up, memories of yesterday filled his mind. Curses! But at least, he'd see her later today as Kallen the resistance fighter. The thought of it brought a small smile upon his troubled face. Who would've thought that the incident at the truck could bring him closer to the apple of his eyes? Not to mention closer to his dream of revenge.

_Revenge? _The word changed his face back to its almost always miserable look. Lelouch was instantly taken to a state in the verge of crying. "Mother…" he softly said, while glancing at one of the pictures on his bedside table.

"Mother, I love this girl, I hope you watch over me so that I won't mess up," he said, determined, yet pleadingly. He swung his legs to the side of the bed, and his feet landed on the floor, searching for the white slippers he uses at home. Half-awake, he proceeded with his morning rituals.

School – a place Lelouch forever hated until it became a home. He sure didn't love it with all his heart but then, when _she _came, it went all better. And now that he was part of a deal so exciting, school, wasn't, as he used to call it, crap to deal with from Mondays to Thursdays. He came out of his and Nunally's wing when the glorious day began. Why glorious?

"Good morning, Lelouch!" she chirped. Kallen waited outside his wing so that they'll be able to go to the academic building together. Early morning dates are so nice, aren't they? During the entire walk, the redhead talked to him unstoppably about this Zero guy that she and the other members of the resistance are supposed to meet up with. Lelouch kept on smiling, knowing that she was ranting about a guy who walked side by side with her. Aside from that, he was happy that she can be this open to him. It was rather evident in her tone of voice that she trusted him with her secret. Not because there was a deal, but because they were friends.

Once they got to the academic building, they bid each other goodbye. But before the two made separate ways, Lelouch gave her a quick peck on the cheek. The gesture made Kallen blush at once, and her face became even redder when he said, "There's two more left for today!" as he waved his hand, walking backwards away from her. He was smiling, the unusual genuine smile people rarely see on him. Kallen returned a sweet one. The time she did so, he turned his back to her and began walking properly.

All of a sudden, a girl squealed, as he heard from a distance. He was sure, the source of it was a friend of his… _GAH! WHAT IS SHE TO HIS LIFE AGAIN?

* * *

_**angelcloudy: Show some love! R&R please! You can write your suggestions for the next kiss in your review. :)  
**


	3. Kiss No2b

**angelcloudy: **here's an update for you guys!

**

* * *

Kiss No.2.b.**

**Three a Day by angelcloudy**

"Kyaaa! What was that kiss for, Kallen? Are you and Lelouch dating? Tell me! In every detail, if you'd like to…" the redhead's friend, Beatrix, squealed in the hallway. Apparently, she saw the little deed Kallen had done with the school's prince. And apparently, she won't stop asking about it. Good thing the hallway was near empty, or else girls of different years will look at Kallen like there'll be no tomorrow for her.

She sighed, and explained, rather, stuttered, "No we're not Bea, and it was just a small gesture of saying goodbye,"  
"So week-long friends of different genders kiss for goodbye now," Bea commented sarcastically. Indeed, Kallen and Lelouch just became friends a week ago, the time Kallen transferred into some of his classes after she stopped attending special classes. But then again, to tell honestly, she didn't know either what to answer her friend's question.

The two continued walking and the person in question was rather silent. Her silence, in exchange, gave her friend a feeling of guilt. "I'm sorry for being nosy…"

"No, no. It's okay, Bea. I'm just not sure what to answer," They reached the literature classroom, prompting them to temporarily stop their small talk. The class, or more appropriately, their classmates were in small groups, busy with their own businesses. So, Bea and Kallen proceeded to their seats at the back of the classroom. Silence again prevailed between the two friends.

Her interest still not dying, Bea decided to bring up the subject once more. "Why, Kallen, aren't you sure?"  
Kallen tried averting her gaze from her friend's. She wasn't a complete fan of lying to friends. Instead, she stared at her nearly exposed lap, thinking of what to say. Softly, she started, "It's that… Err… Lelouch and I just happened to agree on this deal that we should kiss everyday." The redhead blushed at the end of her statement, shocked by her own words.

Bea, on the other hand, reacted violently at her friend's declaration, throwing her all the Wh questions just to get a proper explanation. Of course, Kallen gave it to her, just without the part that states she's a member of the resistance. She just made an excuse on what the deal was about.

"It was yesterday actually, when the two of us left class together -"

She was then cut midsentence, by the girly screaming of: "I knew it! So that's why you two disappeared together! So you're really dating the school prince, right?"

The question caught Kallen off guard yet again. How was she supposed to answer that? "Again, Bea, I don't really know. We simply agreed that three a day should be followed,"

"THREE? Even normal high school couples don't do that!" Bea said in a slightly higher voice, attracting the attention of some of their classmates. Kallen returned to playing with the hem of her skirt, trying to use it as an alibi to shoo off her classmates' sudden interest.

When the attention died down, Bea said, "You're making a mess Kallen," Probably it was the only sentence from her that day that came out calmly. Regardless of the manner it was said, Kallen felt alarmed. But then again, the pink-haired girl would never down her friend in any way possible. "Why don't you ask him about it?" she suggested.

The blush that started fading away returned with higher intensity at the mention of such an idea. Kallen couldn't even imagine herself in front of Lelouch, asking, "What are we?"

Silence never meant anything to Bea, so she got her phone, and dialed a number. While she talked through the line, Kallen looked at her quizzically. Instead of answering the question in her blue eyes, Bea got her pink notepad, scribbled something on it, tore the page off, and gave it to the redhead just before the professor entered the room.

_Operation Know What Lelouch Feels for Kallen. _The oh-so certain blush again painted Kallen's face beet red.

Lunch came early this day, since the Physics teacher was out with some Ashford Academy investors. Bea, like always, invited Kallen to eat with her. They met a guy, named Aris, who had the same pink hair as Bea, at the cafeteria. Kallen's best friend gladly introduced her brother to the redhead. "Aris, this is my bestie, and we're going to help her with Lelouch, okay?"

The boy simply nodded, and motioned for his companions to take their seats around a small table. Settling their trays of food, Kallen opened up the conversation. "Are you and Bea twins? You have a striking resemblance," she directed to Aris. They just nodded, their speech restrained by food.

"So… what help do you need?" Aris asked Kallen. He didn't expect it, but still his sister explained the whole operation to him like a blabbing machine. With a last: "Don't even try flirting with my dear best friend" the three resumed their eating.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lelouch stayed at the rooftop, enjoying the sight of the clouds passing by. He contemplated on his current stats with Kallen. What are they, really…

Each cloud that passed his view, meant different answers to his question. A fluffy cloud somehow said, "I'm like your relationship, full of love," The next were wisps and thin strips, which said, "There are sparks, but the spaces and gaps can never be filled in," The last was a rain cloud which was instantly blown away by the wind. Despite its short presence, its message still got to Lelouch. "Your love has a dark future,"

Choosing to ignore the statement, Lelouch took his attention off the sky, and his sight fell upon a green-haired girl in a straitjacket. "C.C., what'll happen if I tell her I'm the voice?"

The immortal gave him a dry smile, signaling him of her answer. Logically, it meant that telling her had both bad and good effects. Giving back the blue sky the attention it deserves, Lelouch murmured to himself, "I'm going to tell her when she comes here at noon,"

C.C. left, allowing him the space he needed to figure out how to break the news to her, though she knew that in a matter of five minutes, he'll have a well-constructed speech at hand.

It was already ten minutes past midday, and Lelouch was getting more worried by the second. She wasn't picking up her phone and even her friends didn't know where she was. The ex-prince stood from his position against the wall and walked over to the railings.

From the roof, he could see the courtyard, the administration building, and the dorms. Just as he shifted his sight from the boy dorms, a glint of red passed his view. Looking closer, it was Kallen… _With a guy? Who the hell is that sakura-head?_

Lelouch ran down the flight of stairs, occasionally taking breaks due to his poor stamina. He reached the courtyard only to find the bench Kallen and her companion occupied earlier, deserted. Two freshmen were nearby, so the jet-haired boy decided to ask them. "Where are the two who sat here earlier?"

Knowing Lelouch's status in the academy, one of them said that they made their way inside the building. He then made quick thanks and ran inside to where those two pointed to.

With much less running, Lelouch reached the laboratory. He slid the door open, only to see an empty room. Exiting the place, he fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed Kallen's number (Yes, he had it memorized). Fortunately, she answered this time, and once she said, "Hello?" he gave himself away to frantic speaking.

"Kallen! Where are you right now? Why didn't you tell me you can't go to the rooftop this noon? Kallen!"

On the other line, Aris laughed silently, sensing the rather worrisome Lelouch act up. Ignoring Aris' comments on the matter, Kallen spoke, "I'm in the facility building, Lelouch, down the basketball practice room,"

Instead of asking further why the hell she was there, Lelouch said okay and hung up. Heck, the basketball room was on the other side of the building. _It's worth the effort, Lelouch, _he told himself.

Once there, he saw Kallen sitting on the bleachers. He waved hi at her and she stood from her seat. Walking across the court, Lelouch heard the door creak open. When he looked towards its direction, he saw the sakura-head he was referring to earlier. Just as he took the space beside Kallen, the redhead beamed a smile at the new comer in a jersey. Said gesture made the ex-prince cringe at jealousy.

"What are you doing here with that guy?"  
"Aris invited me to watch their team's practice today. He's captain of Ashford's basketball team and my best friend's twin brother," she answered, pretending to act dreamily.

"Ah, is that so… why didn't you tell me about it?"  
At the end of his question, came a running Beatrix. She took the space to Kallen's left. "Sooooooo… what're you two talking about?"

Kallen ignored her question and resumed to answering according to script, "Sorry if I wasn't able to tell you -"

Cutting sentences off the second time of the day, Bea ranted, "What are you saying sorry for Kallen? You're not even obliged to tell him where you are! If you are then, then you must be Lelouch's girlfriend OR little sister!"

As if not scripted, Kallen blushed genuinely. Though not in the script, Kallen stuttered… "I… I don't know,"

Feeling that God is giving him this chance to confront her about it, Lelouch took hold of Kallen's wrist and excused them from Beatrix. Of course, the sakura-girl let them off, and once the unofficial but soon to be official lovers were out of the room, sakura-boy grinned at his and his twin's cupid work.

Outside the court, Lelouch was in search of words to say. "Err… Kallen, if you won't mind me asking…" he started awkwardly. "Bea's question… kinda made me think again of the question I had in mind since yesterday. What are we?"

The butterflies in Kallen's stomach started flying around but at the same time, she felt relief at the mention of the question. At least she won't worry about asking it herself.

In the same stuttering manner she showed earlier, she answered, "I'm not sure either, Lelouch. What do you think?" Her gaze moved to the floor, afraid to look into his eyes and find refection. She was afraid that he would say the deal was just for fun. For entertainment. For passing his time.

Surprisingly, he spoke up, "Well, we're acting all lovey-dovey recently, and I really like you – even I got jealous of Aris today. Why wont' we give it a shot?" He smiled hopefully, his violet orbs managing to look at her cerulean ones. She fell silent.

Not expecting such a response, his expression saddened but to his surprise, she answered yes to his confession in the sweetest way he found possible.

She kissed him. Yes, on the lips, and he wasn't planning on letting her go. He slid his arms around her waist, anchoring him against her body. Her soft lips against his, felt like heaven, and after the ten-second contact, they broke apart.

"I have one more for today, right?" he joked, which earned him a playful punch on the arm.

* * *

**angelcloudy:** review please! so far the longest chappie!


	4. Kiss No2c

"So you're official now?" C.C. flatly said as she watched a half-aware Lelouch enter the room. Usually, she tends to take a scolding from said young man out of her inappropriate attire during her presence in his room. Though, today was different.

In relation to the question the immortal presented, Lelouch nodded, in a rather lovesick manner, to be precise. He quickly got to his desk, and shambled to pull out some notebooks and textbooks from the shelf above. After gaining some composure, he ordered C.C. out of the room. Once she was out, instead of getting through with the books like he normally does, the ex-prince fished out his laptop out of its compartment under his desk.

Since the whole Ashford Academy was covered by the WiFi system, Lelouch instantly gained access to some of his favorite sites. Included are BigGlobe (for Zero business), Facebook and Plurk (for stalking Kallen online), and chessWWdotorg (obviously for the board game). He logged on his FB account first thing, and was surprised to see the statement: "Kallen Stadtfeld is in a relationship. " on his news feeds' top news. Characterized by around twenty likes and sixty comments, no doubt his girlfriend was a social _online _butterfly.

Guessing that doing the same might help decrease the number of confessions he receives on a daily basis, Lelouch made his status the same. Although, to add more thrill, he put in the name of who it was with. The first ones to like it were Rivalz and Milly.

A few moments later, his currently changed status received a comment from a certain redhead whose name was included in said post. 'You don't need to shout it out to the world.'

'Yours lacked information. I just filled in some spaces. :P'

Kallen didn't comment any further and neither did Lelouch. Only their friends made a fuss about it. Instead, the two lovebirds took their too lovey-dovey conversation in a chat box.

Kallen: _tnx. tnx a lot for having d guts 2 say it all_

Lelouch: _np. i wanted 2 shout it out 2 d world aftr all._

Realizing that he still had to meet up with Kallen, Ohgi, and Tamaki that afternoon, Lelouch typed in: _aren't u going 2 meet with Zero? i'm signing out now, i have thngs 2 do. btw, mt me aftr ur appointment with Zero, okay? does the old Shinjuku park sound good 2 u?_

Kallen: _ok. take care. :)_

Lelouch: _you too._

*Lelouch is offline*

C.C. went back inside the room, saying, "Little mister goody two-shoes haven't made his homework because of his lotus, eh?"

The jet-haired boy ignored her comment, and continued packing his Zero items into a duffel bag. After finishing with it, he left the room for C.C. to indulge herself in pizza in.

Inside the bullet train, Lelouch's phone's intense beeping echoed mad. Before looking at its screen, he cast a geass on the passengers. Once all of them were oblivious to his presence, he looked at the reminder that blinked. 'Meeting with core members of the resistance.'

With that, he called Kallen up and directed her as well as her comrades to where he was inside the train. They reached Zero in a matter of minutes. [and the scenario goes on just like in the anime]

Just as Ohgi, Tamaki, and Kallen were leaving, Zero called for the redhead and asked her to stay. She first asked Ohgi if she could, and the brother figure to her allowed it. That left the half alone with their resistance's new ally. "What do you need from me, Zero-sama?"

Instead of answering, the masked man gestured for her to walk out of the train as he, too, got out of it. Once out, the geass was uplifted and the people aboard the train woke up from the short-term curse. Again, Kallen asked, as they walked through a dark alley, "What do you need me for, Zero-sama?"

"I don't need anything from you," he finally spoke. "I'm accompanying you to your destination, miss,"

Kallen was busy enough following him to wherever they were heading to notice that they already reached the old Shinjuku park. It shocked her that Zero knew of here business today. "H-how did you now I n-needed to come to this place?" she asked, both fear and accusation in her voice.

"Close your eyes first," he requested. Though still doubtful, Kallen did as told. As soon as she did so, she heard a clicking sound which she guessed was from Zero's helmet. _Is he removing his mask?_

"Can I open my eyes now?"

Without the technical sounding voice, he answered 'yes'. Upon his answer, she lifted her eyelids, only for her to show her cerulean orbs. But in front of her, sat nothing but the massacred Shinjuku ghetto. Turning around, she saw her boyfriend, clad in Zero's suit.

Out of shock, the only word that came out of her mouth was, "Lelouch..."

"Yes it's me, Kallen," he answered huskily, trying not to sound nervous in front of her. He flashed an uncomfortable smile that obviously hoped that she'll understand. they stared at each other for some time, both their expressions starting to change. "Why?"

_Finally, she spoke,_ he thought, though afraid of what the single tear threatening to escape her eyes meant. "Why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

Full of guilt, Lelouch started explaining, "I'm sorry if I didn't tell you any time before this. I thought of myself much. Believe me Kallen, it just happened that I was overthinking things. I thought I won't have something against you if ever you'll know about it since we'll be even - you knowing my Zero persona and me knowing your Kouzuki side. I was, no, am selfish. Forgive me, please?"

Kallen, was angry, but just a bit, for being kept in the dark. Still, she was happy that he decided to break it to her now that they were an item. And being the understanding person she is, she forgave him. Besides, she didn't want such an issue to be the root of their first lovers' quarrel. "It's fine with me..." By the end of the sentence, the proper term ran from her. God, she didn't know what to address him - Zero or Lelouch?

"It's Lelouch," he completed. "I'm Lelouch Lamperouge as of now,"

Simply, she nodded, but when she took notice of his attire, asked, "But how are you going back to your wing in Ashford in those clothes?"

Lelouch easily caught on on what she was saying, and threw the question back at her, "I'm not the only one in a sinful uniform here,"

That's when she realized it, she was, too, in terrorists' clothing. The only good thing at the moment was that the Shinjuku ghetto was void of people, except for a few mourners of those who died there. "Kyah! How am I supposed to change? There're no functional lavatories around this place!"

"How about in that building?" the ex-prince suggested, referring to an abandoned building with more than half of its walls in ruins.

With such an idea, the redhead instantly retorted, "Pervert! Never will I change in such an open place!" She slammed her knapsack towards the ground, and sat against a dying tree, staring at the wilting grass grudgingly after gaining a comfortable position.

Lelouch left her, running, and without asking for permission. He ran to the building earlier and there, changed into a decent pair of jeans and a black shirt with a red jacket over it. He, of course, returned to her side, and asked, "You still don't want to change?"

She shook her head 'no' and because of that, Lelouch called up someone to be with them. Once she arrived, Kallen showed a tinge of fear and asked Lelouch about the maid's presence. The raven-haired boy answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world, "She'll help you change,"

With that, the older woman extended her hand for the female youth to take. Kallen kindly took it, though still trembling out of nervousness. She followed to where the maid was heading. In a secluded area, Sayoko acted as look out as Kallen got out of her clothes. In the midst of removing her top, she remembered her knapsack. Shyly, she informed the maid about it. "Miss... My knapsack is back there with Lelouch,"

"Ah!" Sayoko exclaimed. "Here are the clothes Lelouch-sama asked me to bring. They are for you," she said as she handed her a black shiny shopping bag. There was no other choice but to use those clothes and after finishing, the two ladies went back to where Lelouch was. Immediately after arriving, Sayoko said her goodbye and in return, the lovers said their thanks.

"Who was that?"

"Nunna-chan's personal maid. I've requested for her here since you don't want me helping you," he answered. "Aren't you going to thank me?"

"Oh yes, arigatou gozaimasu, Lelouch," she abruptly said along with a bow.

"No biggie. By the way, you look gorgeous in those clothes," he complimented as the two of them started walking the distance to the Settlement Area. Indeed, Kallen looked so pretty in the deep-purple sleeveless turtleneck and white skinny jeans. The lavender jacket and black sneakers even hid here sickly side and gave her a sporty atmosphere. Embarrassed due to her boyfriend's words, she tried teasing him back, "I don't even know how you can pick clothes like these~"

Lelouch takes jokes well, but never will he let this one slip. "In my defense, Sayoko was the one who bought them before coming here," he explained. Then, more successfully than her, teased, "Probably she knew what looked good on you since she always sees pictures of you at home,"

The redhead blushed instantly, and stuttered, "Y-you have p-pictures of m-m-me at YOUR home?"

Instead of answering, Lelouch stopped walking and blocked her way. Leaning down, Lelouch quickly gave her a peck on the lips which made the pink shade on her cheeks turn to a shade with more intensity. "Y-you don't need to do it in public!"

_Ha~ People here and there!_

* * *

**angelcloudy: **review please! sorry if it took me long to update~


	5. Kiss No3a

**Kiss No.3.a**

**Three a Day by angelcloudy  
**

"Lelouch…" she softly spoke.

"Yes?"

Fidgeting before talking, Kallen finally said, "You do know that it's a school night, right?" Uneasiness dared not to hide, she sounded not secure and frail at the moment. Yes, just like the persona she puts up at school. Lelouch, ever observant, took notice yet answered 'yes' as if only asked if he was still breathing.

Somehow mocked by the manner his reply came, she burst, "It's a freaking school night and I'm here with you at the heart of the Settlement Area, and NOT at home. God, Lelouch, the clock struck eleven almost half an hour ago! How can you be so oblivious?" She made a face, certainly not the cute, pouty type but one of childish irritation.

The ex-prince panicked at the sudden mention of time, and looked at his phone to check. _11.28? Almost midnight! _Without any more words, grabbed her by the hand and dragged her to the bus stop frequented by 'To Ashford Academy' buses. While doing so, he mentally slapped himself in the forehead for having lost track of time. Though on the bright side, thought that time does fly when having fun.

And to enumerate the fun he was referring to, there's… First, the thing at the Shinjuku ghetto. Next, there was the trip from the ghetto back to the settlement, which, to tell honestly, involved a few people.

_**Going back…**_

As they were passing a sidewalk charm stall, its Japanese owner called out to them, "Miss! The one in a lavender jacket,"

"Hai?" Kallen answered in casual and pretended difficult Japanese. She wanted to abort the man's attempt at English, Britannians' native tongue.

He adjusted to his own language, feeling that the 'miss' was capable of understanding. "Would you and your boyfriend be up for some of my charms? They are quite special, really. My customers say they bring good luck to their relationship," he offered. The redhead looked towards Lelouch, ready to translate everything that was said. Also, she wanted to ask if they could get one set.

His answer beat her to it though, as he smoothly talked with the stall owner in conversational Japanese. Said conversation ended with the vendor handing a small black pouch and the ex-prince paying for it.

Her interest for the miniature bag temporarily gone, she asked him, "You speak Japanese?" right after they were out of earshot. He didn't bother answering until not one Eleven/Japanese or Britannian was at close proximity.

"You've met Sayoko, right? She, along with Nunna-chan speak a lot of your language at home," he answered. What he said was half-true, his basic knowledge of it was actually from Suzaku, a childhood friend. He wasn't going to tell her that, though. There's a right time.

Satisfied with the answer he gave, Kallen shifted the subject back to the black pouch at hand. Like a little girl, she squealed, asking, "What does it look like? Let me see!"

Lelouch got two silver pieces out, and showed her the chain with a pink star charm. "Here's yours, keep it and I'll have the silver moon." He turned her around so that her back faced him and then unlocked the chain. It was then placed around her neck, probably in the sweetest and gentlest way possible.

"Thank you Lelouch," she responded shyly, still not facing him to hide a blushing face. Though not witnessing it, he still knew of what commotion butterflies were doing inside her stomach.

"Anything for my girl," he said smugly, again in an attempt to make her blush harder. He succeeds, of course, effortlessly, if can be added.

Kallen didn't want to be 'inferior' on the other hand, and tried to put up a brave front. "Shut up and let's just go on with..." Ah, her voice trailed off towards the last part, not knowing what the two of them were doing that time. Her conviction lost, a loss of words took over. "Date," the jet-haired boy completed. "It's a day in case you're not aware."

"Of course I am!" she defensively retorted.

They continued their walk towards the center of the Settlement Area, talking about each others' reasons for involving themselves in rebellion. "I need to free my mother's home, and fulfill my brother's dream," she stated. Her tears threatened to fall, but then she controlled it with composure.

"I became _that man_," Lelouch started, referring to Zero. "Because Nunally wished for a peaceful world,"

They found a bench towards the end of the park and took it. Their conversation was cut off temporarily by Kallen's sudden admiration of the setting sun. Mischievously, Lelouch snaked his arm over her should, trying to pull her closer. One moment she was sitting straight, the other, her head leaned on his shoulder. In his sweetest voice, whispered to her, "I love you," and kissed her on the forehead when he looked up to him.

She immediately looked back the ground for her to hide a flushed face. Still, she answered, "Aishiteru, Lelouch-kun,"

He thought confident of himself, that it was the first time she said it. The fact that it was through her language made it even more special. Also, the affectionate honorific for his name perfected the sense of what she was trying to say. Because of what she just uttered, another thought came into his mind. _'I became that man to free Japan, Kallen's home.'_

About the time he opened up a conversation, or at least tried to, someone interrupted. "Lelouch!" a voice called out. The couple looked around for the source of the voice, knowing fully of whose it was. Finally, they caught a glimpse of blond amongst the crowd a good distance from them. "Milly, it's nice to see you here," Kallen once greeted once they stood before each other.

Their student council prez, did not bother greeting back like she usually did and continued with her compliment of: "You look gorgeous, Kallen! I've never seen you wear such clothes."

"Lelouch bought them for me," she answered. Then, Shirley arrived to see her... uhh... long-term crush holding hands with a person she least expected to. To make things clear for her (Shirley wasn't the internet age type of person), Milly continued with her small talk with the redhead.

"So sweet... Clothes for first date, huh, Lelouch? You're such a gentleman for a boyfriend," Milly said and put emphasis on the last word. She knew that the girl she was with tended to have an emotional outburst so she bid goodbye to the couple as fast as she could.

Once the two girls were far enough, Kallen uttered, "Milly and Shirley..." and paused, thinking back to the question she wanted, no, needed to ask.

As if he read her mind, he asked, though the question still for him, "do have a past with me?" She simply nodded. Then, Lelouch chuckled, and started, "Insecure, my butterfly?" Surely enough, it was another of the sentences he used to make her blush. This one, used not only the thought of insecurity, but his name for her 'butterfly' as well. Like always, he succeeds as if painting a tint of pink in her cheeks.

Somehow, it was a rhetorical question, he continued with his explanation. "There was, is, will be nothing at all. Milly and I have been friends since Nunna-chan and I came to live on Ashford Academy grounds. While Shirley and I, we're just friends."

"How are you so sure of yourself?" she questioned.

Lelouch again stifled a small laugh, then answered, "Yes, yes I am. Because, Milly - she's like a big sister and you know that Shirley first came to Ashford for high school. How can I like her when I already laid my eyes on this girl when she entered in middle school?" He asked her, pointing out that the girl he was referring to was her. Kallen held a shocked expression and Lelouch smiled at her for having such an impact. He was also surprised by his own confession, but didn't show it.

To make his own nerves calm down, he began the teasing game again. "And by the way, you looked so cute in the pink mid school uniform." It earned him a playful punch and for his right arm, a tight hug.

"That clears everything, I guess. But promise me okay, it'll only be us..." she requested.

"It's not even a day, sweetheart," he joked.

The redhead insisted, "Just promise."

"Hai, I promise," he recited in casual Japanese. "In one condition -"

Well, that surprised her, what would his conditions be anyway? "What?" she inquired, confused.

"Three a day, since we're boyfriend and girlfriend now, should only apply to on the lip kisses. Agree?"

Kallen blushed in response... How would she cope up with such level up, anyway? Still, she nodded, but asked of him, "Let's start tomorrow, please?" She puppy dog-eyed to add an effect. Lucky her, it worked and he gave in to the favor. He could've admitted that her face-making had a big effect on him but decided against against it. What do we know? The day she'll use it against him will come.

"Let's go have some food," Lelouch suggested. They got up and played chase towards the nearest diner. They reached a brightly lit place, its road side sign glowing in neon pink. "Ah, it's so cute, Lelouch-kun!"

"I knew you'd like it here... though you're way cuter," came his compliment. "The food's great, too. Order anything you want - my treat."

"But you've already bought me clothes! Let me buy the food... please?" she pleaded, making Lelouch feel guilty. He did it again, giving in to her request out of her sheer cuteness.

"I'll have a veggie burger and milkshake please," Kallen told the waitress. She looked somehow sinister while talking to the redhead, but turned angelic when she was taking Lelouch's order of fries and rootbeer. Such treatment didn't go unnoticed by the couple and they exchanged looks after the woman left.

"You're such a charmer Lelouch-kun," she chuckled. "That waitress was obviously flirting with you - even though you're probably 5 years younger."

"Was she?" he asked naively. "I didn't notice. Sorry for being a charmer then." He looked up and acted as if a light bulb hovering over his head lit up. "But then again, you also fell for those charms~" He winked at her and she tried fighting the blood trying to creep up her face.

"You're so oblivious to your surroundings, y'know," said Kallen who was sounding disappointed.

Lelouch, knowing that sweet talking was the safest way out of the situation he said, "How can I be not, when you're the only girl I see?"

This time, she blushed for real which gave way to a hearty laugh from her boyfriend. The serving of their orders spoiled the fun as the flirt-for-a-diner-waitress, named Lia (as her name tag suggested), interrupted.

She was, let's say, practically glaring daggers at Kallen, her fierce brown eyes completely exclaiming, "You're not even that cute and you have a guy like him?" Lia was still in the process of writing down their bill when the redhead started eating. Messily, for that matter. She had ketchup right on the corner of her lip, and Lelouch leaned in and licked it off after he handed the money to Lia and before she could even turn to leave. After witnessing the scene, she hurriedly left.

Kallen looked at him, already stating the question through her doubtful eyes. "To get that waitress a piece of three a day," he answered a-matter-of-factly.

"It wasn't even a kiss," she retorted, her arms crossed. "Besides you've had 3 out of 3 for today. So no more for you," reminded Kallen. A childish bickering followed over the meal, discussing Lelouch's payment for the food, the licking as well. In the end, they went out of the diner Lelouch having a five-dollar bill clipped on his bangs. Kallen had dared him to, and if he survived until their next destination wherever it was, then she won't insist on paying for anything the rest of the day.

It was past eight when the couple had taken a seat around the fountain in front of the government building. Once again they talked about their double lives, with Lelouch saying that someday a rebellion will rise up in the very area. Kallen said she would look forward to its success and both of their participation in it. "Tell me Lelouch, why us to be allies?" she asked out of the blue.

"I see it in your conduct that justice is top priority. You don't rebel like barbarians but you do because you are fully aware that what the Brits are doing is wrong."

"Brits?"

"I, myself, am not a fan of their harsh ways Kallen. Call them my fellow Britannians, but I hate them, and damn them to the depths of hell. I want to give an end to them, and make the kind world Nunna-chan is wishing for." He stared hopefully at the starry sky then asked Kallen, "Do you hate me now because I am using all of you?"

"No, Lelouch. The both of us always say that whatever evil we do, as long as the reason justifies it, then it is not evil," she assured him.

"Thank you."

Lelouch kept silent for a while and thought that he should tell his sister in due time. Kallen, on the other hand, took a glance at her phone.

_And that, ladies and gentlemen, brings us back to the start of this chappie. :)_

* * *

Kallen got down of the bus but was surprised when Lelouch followed. Ashford was still more than a mile away from her house and how would such a wimp like him walk it? That gave him a scolding from Kallen though she was touched all the same.

"Thank you," she uttered shyly. "For all these." Kallen took another glance at her phone. It read, 12:02 A.M. She kissed him, and stayed still for at least 3 seconds. Then he kissed back, finally recovering from the surprise she brought by initiating one of the three kisses he had for the day. It was a chaste yet love-filled kiss. The moment they broke apart, Kallen was already having slightly uneven breathing. She felt shy at her own boldness, but certainly not ashamed.

Once again, she said her thanks and before she entered the gates, said to Lelouch, "That's one for this day!"

* * *

**angelcloudy: **thanks for reading and please review! i hope nobody is bothered by the unusual length of this chappie - it's not very me, right? and to protect myself from any flames [since i'm not so confident with my skills on this chapter]: NO FLAMES PLEASE. i'm just 14.


	6. Kiss No4a

**angelcloudy: **_here's kiss 4a for everyone, 3b and 3c will we merged on the next chappie~ i hope you read this through and review it as well! CG is not mine and i make this fic for the purpose of being a creative fourteen year old and not a money-making machine! :]

* * *

_The next morning was rather a depressing one. For Lelouch, that is. Having breakfast seven in the morning, news greeted him with a big blast. _Suzaku Kururugi, Honorary Britannian Convicted for Prince Clovis' Death. _Then the reporter proceeded with elaborating the subject.

"Onii-sama," he heard his sister say. "Brother Clovis is dead… I hope for his soul's peace. Though I don't believe Suzu-kun was behind it. But if he did, there must be a reason for it."

That statement surprised Lelouch. It was amazing his sister open-mindedly took in the whole ordeal. Probably, just probably, Nunally won't change her views about him once he tells her the secret.

"It really isn't him, Nunna-chan. It's not in his nature to do something evil. Suzaku is very kind-hearted," the raven-haired teen assured her. Nunally continued reading a book in Braille while Lelouch was surfing the TV for a lighter topic. After breakfast, he proceeded to his room where C.C. sat on his bed, enjoying pizza for an early meal.

"I need you later to pose as Zero. Go to the front of the government building during Kururugi's supposed execution. We will be stopping that unjust death," he ordered. Lelouch went to school after a quick trip to the bathroom.

"Good morning, Kallen!" he greeted as girl who held his heart entered the classroom. She just passed by him without a single word but still, followed her like a lovesick puppy. Her reply was taking a long time to come, so he asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

Almost hesitantly, she answered, "No, Lelouch. I'm just… just not feeling very well." Then, suddenly broke down into his arms, "Mother – she's having health failures these days."

"Let's visit her before going on operation tonight, okay?"

Right then, a girl arrived, inquiring, "Why is Kallen crying, Lulu-kun? And what is it you're doing tonight?" Sure, Shirley's over the school's prince – accepting the fact that he is dating Kallen. Such thing won't stop her from calling him 'Lulu-kun' though.

"Another date – just like what most of couples here do," he said, choosing only to answer the second question.

"Oh, okay, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. I still have a math assignment to finish." She left Lelouch and Kallen's desk and the two proceeded with discussing their plans for the Black Knights. The day went on just like that and when classes ended, the couple went straight to the Stadtfeld Mansion.

Once inside, Kallen led them to the maids' quarters where her mother was. Lelouch closely followed but fell behind a few steps thinking of what to say to his girlfriend's mother. Kallen went in first, and was shocked at the scene that greeted her.

Her mother was injecting something on herself. Kallen instantly thought of what the chemical was but didn't believe it as fast. But then again, her mother's desperate attempts of being part of Kallen's life again, easily justified the idea of refrain.

She left the room right after recovering from surprise, confident that the older woman hadn't noticed her presence at all. Her tears started streaming down her cheeks as she ran towards Lelouch. The redhead cried harder against his chest, wailing, "Mom is taking… taking that sinful drug! How can she be so foolish and shallow Lelouch-kun? She's doing this all because of me!"

Lelouch hushed her as if she was a baby, saying, "Don't put the blame on you. Your mother decided on this, we better leave her alone first - but when her highs are dangerous, we should get her a therapist."

No response from the redhead, only subsiding cries. When they were gone, Lelouch told her that they should get to the hideout as quick as possible.

* * *

[scene goes on like kin the anime – the orange stuff and everything – tear gas threats, geass thingies]

* * *

"Are you Zero?" asked Suzaku who clad himself in a prisoner's straitjacket. The question was directed to a man hidden in the darkness of the Shinjuku ghetto ruins. The only detail visible was the top of his mask being emphasized by the rays of the rising sun. His presence seemed all too glorious with him standing beside one of the wall openings of the fallen building.

Apparently, it took Suzaku the night looking for the masked 'hero' who saved him from death the evening before. He firmly believed that Zero was miraculous – being able to say he himself killed Clovis and afterwards, leave unscathed. The urge to thank him lived through his search.

Finally, when the chance came, all he received was pure stranger attitude. Something surprised him, though, Zero answered, "Yes, I am Zero," in a mocking tone accompanied by a feminine voice. It was C.C.

"Y-you're a woman," he managed to utter.

Flatly, she responded, "Yes, I know that. And yes, what you are suspecting is true, I am not the Zero who saved you but I am here to invite you." She removed the helmet, revealing her luminous green hair and golden eyes.

"For what reason would I join? I don't even know what to join to begin with."

C.C. dared answer, "Because you killed your father because of your love of country." He stood aghast, wondering how a random girl knew of it.

Another girl came out of the darkness, a strong shade of red showed, determined blue followed. "What our group is fighting for is justice – join us and killing will never be deemed crime as long as it had a valid reason," she recited.

"I'd be glad to join," the brunette announced. "The Britannian military betrayed me, using me as a scapegoat for their weakness. It only has proven that the discrimination in their system is never curable."

Once again, a figure came out accompanied by the sound of clapping. "Suzaku," he started. "Welcome to our group."

"Lelouch?"

"It is me, and I am Zero."

* * *

"Kallen… should I tell Nunna-chan?" Lelouch asked as they stood inside a cramped up first morning train.

"If you want to, then do so. But if you want an answer, then you should," she honestly told him. "You have told me of your intentions, but what if she didn't want such things? Ask her again of what she truly needs. Probably a portion of peace would suffice – some things are better enjoyed in small packages, just so you know."

He sighed and hugged her close, muttering a thank you. Not caring about the people around them would think, Lelouch leaned in on her as her back was against the sliding door, in an attempt to kiss her.

She easily caught on his purpose, wanting to have 4a. Kallen closed the already minimized distance between them and enjoyed a kiss ever so gentle. Despite the rising excitement of kissing in public, their little moment ended when the door opened.

The redhead almost stumbled back but Lelouch easily pulled her close. "That was close. So, care to join me breaking the news to Nunna-chan?" Way to go out of the topic Lelouch!

Kallen just nodded in response, shyly, even.

* * *

**angelcloudy: **_remember, review PLEASE!_


	7. Kiss No3b

**angelcloudy: **_although i said i'd be merging 3b and 3c, 3b came out of my writing notebook quite longer so being the lazy bum i am, i did 3b as a solo chap. here it is, my dear readers! i know that i said no flames but i guess everyone is free to flame me. i just don't know why._

**DISCLAIMER: **_CG - Not mine.__  
_

**Kiss No.3.b**

**Three A Day by angelcloudy**

"Argh…" Kallen grunted against her pillow. Her evil for a stepmom was banging her door so early in the morning. Oops, the morning was not so early anymore – her bedside clock read 7:20 A.M. And unfortunately for her, her classes supposedly start at eight. "Gosh!" Shrieking throughout her whole hygienic routine everyday, Kallen got ready in a span of 30 minutes. After the whole ordeal, she sped through the house and just zoomed past her stepmom.

The redhead arrived at school almost late and since she and Lelouch didn't have first period together, she made a promise to herself to put the blame on him later on. _Stupid Lelouch for getting me home past midnight!_ Classes went on almost like normal except that for Kallen, it felt a little empty – her and Lelouch's activity timetables didn't have similar classes at all. Anyways, they'll be eating together by lunch.

"Kallen!" Lelouch called out from the other side of the hall. Good thing for him no teacher was around. "Let's have lunch together!" she heard him.

"Sure." She shut her locker and ran "weakly" towards her boyfriend. Since relationships weren't forbidden in Ashford, the jet-haired boy took her hand as soon as she was at arm's reach. He held her hands, he thought perfectly fitting with his, all throughout their journey to the cafeteria.

On the way, almost all eyes were on them. Questioning eyes, for that matter. They made Kallen too conscious of her own standing and out of the blue asked a question her boyfriend didn't expect at all. "Lelouch, why are they so skeptical about us? About me?" She earned no verbal response though, but the ex-prince tightened his grip and redirected their way to the school rooftop.

Another question from her. "Why are we going to the rooftop?"

"Sssh! Just follow," he responded – he didn't mean to be rude and bossy but if she spoke more of their destination, detention awaited them. She fully knew of the reason he made her shush and so she continued following him. They reach the open top of the school building much to Lelouch's contentment. All the stair fuss was getting on his nerves, being a wimp for a hero like him. After he let her out, he locked the door behind him. He walked over the railings then sat on the floor leaning against them.

"I wanted to show you something," he said suddenly. And for the first time during lunch period more than one sentence escaped his mouth. "But first I'll answer your first question."

Ready to hear his answer, Kallen sat beside him, legs straight and skirt riding up. She had her hopes up while Lelouch was fighting a battle to not look at her creamy long limbs. Sadly for him, he was losing that fight. "Stop staring Lelouch and start with what you want to say."

"Oh, yes," he lamely redirected the conversation, ashamed of his hormonal side. "You're asking why, right?"

She nodded. "The answer is quite simple… They're all jealous of us – I mean, you're pretty and I have to say I'm Prince Charming around here and we got each other. I'm on the student council and so are you. You're on the higher ranks of society and I'm, let's just say, living under the care of former noble family Ashford. One more thing, both of us are topping academics off."

Before he could say more, Kallen hushed him, saying, "Yes, I get it but…"

"Well, if you're not yet satisfied with the reasons I had earlier, just ignore them, okay? They're jealous of us and they don't deserve being taken notice of."

Kallen dared answer back despite her knowledge that later on, she'll be taken by his witty remarks. "_Us_, Lelouch? They all look at me as the sickly heiress to the Stadtfeld fortune – the spoiled brat who takes a leave from school anytime she wants as long as she called in sick. Their eyes always say 'How can you be his girl?'" She finished off almost tearing up and being the observant one, Lelouch noticed this.

"I thought you knew the answer but… Here it is then," he began. "You know I'm Zero and you're the only girl in school who knows about it. You're the only girl in school who's in the rebellion. You're the only girl who can make my rebellious heart beat." She smiled brightly for him because of what he said. It was a once in a while thing for him to be cheesy much more honest with whatever he felt. _At least he can be honest with me… _she thought.

"But…" And there goes the word yet again. Although getting bothered by the buts she always introduced, Lelouch let her continue this time. "It seems to them we're an impossible pair – like Romeo and Juliet – pathetic love, tragic ending."

"No we're not, butterfly, of course not," he assured her, addressing her that way to make her at least smile considering their serious talk. He wiped away a tear and then kissed her on the forehead. "They're just jealous."

Figuring out all Kallen needed was comfort, he thought it was best to go on and kiss her – the scene of "Kiss the Girl" from Little Mermaid Nunally was watching, rather, listening to earlier came into mind. He did, as a matter of fact, without warning, to be precise. He almost forced himself on her and sensing she won't be responding anytime sooner, he almost pulled back. Lucky him, though.

Kallen kissed back. _Ah, pure bliss. Good thing she's in a light mood now._

Like always, after a few seconds of their lips being on each other's, they pulled back shyly and Kallen's face sported a blush. "Thank you," she muttered softly.

**angelcloudy: **_review? please? *pouts*_

**ADVANCED HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LELOUCH! :D**_  
_


	8. Kiss No3c

**angelcloudy: **_thanks to those who reviewed the last chap! i hope you find this pleasing too, even though it's short. thanks a lot to my dear readers and if you're the silent reader type, please review! i beg you!_

_yet again, _CG IS NOT MINE.

**Kiss No.3.c**

**Three A Day by angelcloudy**

"Zero! Are you sure with what we're going to do?" Ohgi skeptically asked. Despite his own doubts of their group's next actions and of their new found leader, Zero, he still managed to be nervous asking about crucial things.

Kallen that time was listening intently to the two men's conversation, looking out for anything wrong that would go out of Ohgi's mouth. And something wrong did. For that, she didn't let Zero say a thing and in his stead, she felt offended. "Of course he is, Ohgi-san! Please don't doubt him and please, for Naoto-nii, trust Zero."

"I do but – " Ohgi tried to reason, instantly cut off by their _sama_.

"Enough, Kouzuki and Kaname. Ohgi go ahead and prepare Clovis' car we'll be using," Zero ordered. Then, he called for the redhead who stood a few feet away from him. "Kouzuki!"

"Hai, Zero-sama?" she ran over to his side.

Before doing or saying another thing, 'Zero' turned to the entrance of the building, making sure Ohgi was already away. Kallen, meanwhile fidgeted on her place beside him while looking at him quizzically. The moment she focused her attention on the ground, she heard the familiar clicking of Lelouch's helmet.

What followed was a husky yet whisper-like voice that said, "Thank you for trusting me, Kallen. You really are best." It came out very sweet, very heart-warming on Kallen's part. He kissed her on the forehead, having decided that the last of the three for the day should be saved for later.

His girlfriend responded with a tease, saying, "As you've said, I'm the girl for rebellious heart." She winked cutely despite her current rebel look. Again with the tease, she tiptoed a little then gave him a soft but at the same time solid kiss on the lips.

Kallen would never get used to their kissing, most probably, this is the ninth time but she still had that blush. "But anyways, you're welcome and thanks for the compliment." She started on her way out of the building, a little faster than the usual – maybe because of that childish kiss she was not very proud of.

Failing to notice her worries, Lelouch followed after putting back his helmet, exclaiming, "You are so unfair Kallen! I was reserving that for later!" That eased Kallen's uncertainties and she looked back, stuck out her tongue at him like a childhood bully would do.

**angelcloudy: **_thanks for bearing with this short chap and please, PLEASE, review! thanks!_


	9. Kiss No4b

**angelcloudy: **_well, here's 4b since clr2 asked for it. it's for everybody yes, but I wanna tell everyone that I need at least 3 reviews per chap. I know, it's demanding of me, but please? your reviews encourage me. thanks a lot to my readers. :)_

**x-x-x**

**Kiss No.4.b**

**Three a Day by angelcloudy**

Lelouch and Kallen went to school together after dropping by her house. He just waited for her to change clothes and then she accompanied him to his and Nunally's wing at school. It was still early to go to class but already late to catch on lost sleep from the night before. Both of them didn't have plans or anything so Lelouch decided to take his girlfriend to the rooftop, their special place for some unknown reason.

The breeze there had always soothed Lelouch and this time, he found it something that would likely help him with his current problem. How exactly would he tell his beloved sister about his association with the resistance? Nunally, as everyone knew, was completely against violence. She loved peace and she never had a drop of hatred towards the world despite her own standing – crippled and blind. Lelouch needed tons of effort and courage to break the news to her. And right now, he was even ignoring Kallen whom he dragged to where they were now. The redhead of course noticed this and figured out by herself that her boyfriend needed his own space. So, she let him be – sitting on the floor with legs crossed and once in a while, glancing at the sky.

After a little more than five minutes of standing there observing him, Kallen thought it'd be best to leave. Before she could even turn to the door leading down, Lelouch had taken a grip on her wrist. "Stay." She could've brushed aside that one word for her to insist on departing but when she looked at him, she sat by him. What did she see exactly? His whole being. It had always been like that for Lelouch. Whenever it came to his sister he becomes so vulnerable, and it's to be expected he could be read like an open book. In his eyes, Kallen saw that Zero, who mercilessly killed the Third Prince of Britannia, cared. Well, at least for a person, or probably two: his sister and his lover.

"Kallen, should I? Really?" he asked, almost trembling.

"As I said earlier," she began, lightly stroking his hair like he was a child. "It's if you want to – "

"I want to! I really want to!"

"Then let's tell her, okay?" she reassured. "I bet she'll take it easy. If we just explain to her well then she'll understand. Nunally is kind, right?" He agreed and tried to lighten the mood by stating that Nunally is kind as if it was a fact. "Okay, so when should we tell her?"

"Ah!" suddenly came his explain. "No! I can't tell Nunna-chan! She'll hate me for sure!" _Why is he being like this?_

"Why?"

"B-because…" he initially stuttered, "becauseikilledourbrother!" Kallen wasn't dumb enough to not work out what words he messed up with. But, to begin with, she didn't even know he had a brother. If it weren't for his current state, the chances of her shouting at him for keeping something so important were high. Although, judging the situation, she possibly can't. Lelouch needed more assurance than a girlfriend telling him off.

"You have a brother?" she asked softly. Her tone didn't sound like she bothered nosing around his life for which, she earned plus points for. Whatever those points were for, no one knows. "And when did this murder exactly happen?"

"Clovis."

"What?"

"Zero killed Clovis. I am Zero. Clovis is our half-brother."

"Then that means…" That's it, he had kept something from her again. "You're unfair Lelouch!" She no longer cared about his emotional condition. "Why didn't you tell me? You're a prince? Answer honestly! Please!"

He carefully nodded and averted his gaze to anything except her cerulean eyes. "Why didn't you tell me? Is it for my safety you didn't? Would the authorities be after me now that I know? Lelouch! Tell me! I'm not even sure if you care for me to that extent!"

"Kallen, it's not that… My sister and I had lived safely hiding our past status you don't need to worry over that – "

"That's not the issue, Lelouch! You hid something from me and I want to know why!"

"I wanted to tell you before we took Suzaku in the resistance but things just came in between… Please don't be angry anymore. I can't stand you being mad at me," Lelouch explained and begged.

"I'm not mad at you," she corrected him. "Just…"

"Your time of the month?" he teased for the sake of easing up the atmosphere between them.

"Yah!" she exclaimed in mock hatred. "Of course not! But anyways, how come Suzaku is involved in this? Don't tell me you're gay!" she teased back.

"Ha, as if that'll happen, Kallen-chan! I only go for girls. Well, for only this particular girl… You know who it is so I won't elaborate." Kallen simply smiled and a tint of pink adorned her face. This didn't go unnoted, of course, and the ex-prince couldn't help but chuckle. How easy was it for Kallen to change moods was one of everything about her he liked, no, loved. "Suzaku is a childhood friend. When Nunna-chan and I were sent to Japan, his family, the Prime Minister's family took care of us. We got separated during the war and after that we haven't seen each other. That is, until the day I got…" Lelouch was about to say something related to Geass. He wanted to, honestly, but decided against it. It pained him that he's keeping something from her again.

"The day you got what, Lelouch? And why were you sent to Japan?" she curiously asked, like a kid.

"The day I got to meet a pretty rebel." The pink tint grew a shade darker. Unfortunately, Kallen's blush didn't last for long as Lelouch told his story from her mother's assassination to the day the Ashford Family took them in. There were a few times her eyes would let out a tear and being the gentleman he is, he'd wipe them away carefully. "Don't cry over me, silly! Classes are going to start in a few minutes. Let's go now."

Lelouch stood first and helped Kallen. Since the start of his story, she hadn't uttered a single word and when he was about to ask, she abruptly kissed him. Solid and square on the lips. A small and innocent kiss that contained almost all Lelouch needed – assurance, comfort, love, even guarantee of him still existing in this world with a heart capable of emotions. She deliberately pulled away. "I know it's not much to compensate for all the pain Fate has inflicted on you but…"

He kissed her again. A kiss of gratitude and love. Unhurried, slow, careful, yet passionate and burning with emotions. "I love you."


	10. Kiss No4c

**angelcloudy: here's a treat before the new year! although i've been busy with my other fic, half a world apart, of course i've been thinking about this, too. so, here's the uhhh.. 10th(?) installment of three a day!

* * *

****Kiss No.4.c**

**Three a Day by angelcloudy**

Classes had ended but Lelouch was still in need of a way to tell Nunally about himself being Zero. To be honest, he didn't listen to a word any of his teachers had said and instead focused his mind on figuring out something. Of course, he formed brilliant ideas but found nothing on how he'll execute them. Doing something such as working out how to tell your sister that you killed your half-brother sure was hard and depressing. Who wouldn't find it as such anyway? Though it was comforting on his part he had someone by him when he breaks the news, the slightest of chances her sister could loathe him hunted him. And despite the fact it was better that that _someone_ is Kallen, 'better' didn't actually account for anything. Nonetheless, he's still grateful for her offer of help. At least, when the worst case scenario happens, there'd be comfort at arm's reach. Her presence always had an effect on him – some way or another.

Even without a plan at hand, Lelouch left his school building, a little bit assured by the promise Kallen made before leaving for some matters regarding her family, her mother, in particular. Her exact soothing words were, "Don't worry, I'll be there. Nunna-chan is kind, she'll understand. I promise you." After those words, he got hold of the courage to invite her to his home for dinner. She accepted, guessing it'd be the time he would be confronting Nunally.

Lelouch arrived at his house in Ashford, welcomed by a smiling Nunally. He avoided looking at her although her closed eyes were completely not capable of looking through his eyes which give way to his lies. He greeted her with the usual kiss on the cheek but left out the 'how was your day?' he often asked her. Instead, he went straight for his room with the excuse of having a ton of homework. She believed him, like she always does, and let him be. How he could cook dinner without her suspecting, he'd ask himself later. Now, he needed to finish the essay his History teacher punished him with for not listening to class discussion. And boy, luck was on his side – it was about glorifying the Royal Family.

It brought something good, at the very least. That's because he had an idea of how to keep Nunally off his shoulders for a while. He just needed to make a small call and then it was done. He decided to bribe Alice, one of Nunally's close friends, to take her out maybe until six or seven. He buzzed the girl and in five minutes, heard the doorbell, heard a knock on his bedroom door, witnessed his sister asking for permission. He let her, according to plan and when he was sure the two middle schoolers weren't around anymore, started preparing dinner with Sayoko.

Sayoko first questioned why Lelouch was helping out that day but when he mentioned about Kallen, she quickly understood. The both of them remembered the time in the ghetto, an event Sayoko could laugh at anytime. She never knew, until that day, Lelouch could have a soft side aside for his sister. Work with all the cooking went on smoothly and even Lelouch managed to whip up a small cake. In time, Nunally was brought in by Alice. Lelouch lip-synced a 'thank you' to the girl in pigtails who left once Nunally said her thanks and goodbye.

Not long after that, the doorbell rang again, Lelouch in his room, grooming uncharacteristically for a simple 'Math tutoring'. Since he was busy and Sayoko was busy, too, Nunally went and answered the door. Having known the time, she let the visitor in, calming down any of her suspicions. Mr. Ashford made it clear that the Lamperouge siblings are expected not to entertain guests past six in the evening for their safety. Anyway, the girl with light brown hair raised her questions once inside the house. "Who are you and why are you here at this time?"

Kallen fell to the hands of nervousness at the inquiries thrown, having the thought, _Why shouldn't it be Lelouch to welcome me?_ She had no option though, and shakily answered, "I'm Kallen Ko- ah, Stadtfeld, a classmate of Lelouch. He asked me to help out with his Math."

The doubting Nunally then transformed to an enthusiastic girl, greeting Kallen in a very welcome way. "Oh it's Kallen-san! Wait for me here, onee-san, I'll call for Onii-sama!" Nunally left the redhead thinking, _Onee-san?_ She wheeled herself towards the hallway that led to Lelouch's room and ran into him on the way there. "Onii-sama, Kallen-nee-chan's here. She said it has something to do with Math," she informed him. By that, Lelouch ran for the dining area where they received their guests. His thought while on it: _Kallen-nee-chan?_

An overly excited "Hi, Kallen!" took the rebel's attention off of the cup of tea she was served earlier.

"Lelouch! About your Math assignment… should we start?" that was the cue for the two of them to start the alibi of having a tutorial. Sadly for them, his sister came in the scene and asked something Sayoko regarded as a witty remark.

"You're good at Math, Onii-sama! Why do you need tutoring?"

"Uh… The lessons this semester are quite not in my capability. So I have Stadtfeld-san here. Well, can we use the dining table for a while?"

"That's no prob, Onii-sama. I'll stay in my room if ever anyone needs me," she finally said, hardly feeling self-pity. When she left for good, Lelouch called Sayoko from the kitchen and asked of her to prepare the table for dinner. Kallen volunteered to help and with them three, the table was in extraordinary arrangement in no time. Lelouch gave his girlfriend the pleasure of calling Nunally for dinner. She did and after a minute, the two girls were at the table – ogling the just-served cake in the redhead's case, enjoying the smell of everything in the ex-princess'.

"Onii-sama, what's special about today?" she asked.

"We need to say something to you," Kallen and Lelouch announced.

"If it's about the two of you dating, I already know it. Alice said it to me earlier," she responded very unlikely, acting as if she was an elder sister. Lelouch was enjoying the un-Nunalliness of the situation but at the same time, couldn't help but blush that she knew before he even said it. Kallen had the same reaction, although her blush redder. If the sister was to see it, she could have herself a laugh. To brush off the comment, Lelouch coolly agreed to it then invited everyone to eat. Everyone did, and in the growing silence, he develops that fear again. The frightening 'what if': _what if she'll hate me?_

Just as they started with the cake, Lelouch opened up a conversation again. "There's another thing, Nunally…"

"Huh? What is it? Please don't tell me you got Kallen-nee-chan pregnant! Because that's too careless!" she went a little bit hysterical that time and Lelouch was shocked to say the least.

"How can she think that?" he mumbled to himself and a glance at Kallen confirmed she almost thought the same. The blush from earlier returned to her face and he simply couldn't refrain from chuckling. "No, no. Definitely not – we haven't even – uh, that's not it, Nunally. I'm –"

At that moment, Lelouch looked back to the time he killed Clovis. First his use of the geass, then his interrogation. The answer he found unsatisfactory, the trigger of the gun, then the spilling of blood. That brought him into another of his vomiting fits so he sped to the bathroom. Kallen followed, to be greeted by a scene of little puke puddles on the tile floor. "You ok?"

"Erm, yeah. Just a little flashback."

Kallen helped him up from his knelt position in front of the toilet bowl and wiped his face with her handkerchief. "You're not ok, Lelouch. Y'know, you can tell her if you're ready." Then she washed the pink cloth with water then wiped his face clean. "I could be with you anytime you decide to tell her."

"But I don't like keeping secrets from her," he tried to argue. "And, and I don't want to keep secrets from you again!"

"Why, Lelouch? You have another secret kept from me?" she looked at his plum eyes directly. He nodded. "We all need personal space, right? You can tell me if you're ready, like when you're ready to tell Nunna-chan." He nodded again.

Then and there, Kallen kissed him. She quite had kisses of comfort from him and this time, now, she possesses the chance to return them. Unlike the other kisses, this, let's say, was kind of beyond innocent. Once she started with it, Lelouch kissed back without a second to spare. After the initial touch, he pressed harder, enjoyed the moment, basked in the blissful feeling. What started out as a little pressing, turned to nibbling, then to licking to ask for entrance. All throughout, though Kallen initiated it, Lelouch led on. It ended with a light knock on the door.

They open the door to Nunally who instantly registered the smell of bile. "Girls are the ones who are supposed to have morning sickness, right?"

* * *

**angelcloudy: thanks for reading, and please do review! PLEASE! i attempted at doing humor in this one but it ended up like attempting at suicide so please forgive me for the sloppy humor!**


	11. Kiss No5a

**Kiss No.5.a**

**Three a Day by angelcloudy**

"Good morning, Onii-sama!" chirped Nunally once footsteps from a certain direction was heard. "Please have your breakfast, now. I'll head to school first. As always, Sayoko-san will be accompanying me like always so no need to worry. Goodbye now!" Immediately after that, Sayoko wheeled her to outside.

Lelouch, alone so early, sat in his seat in the dining area. A cold stare was generously given to the food on the plate – and most probably the iciness grabbed hold of the bacon's warmth. A silent clink then rang through the room, made from a single tap of the teaspoon on the golden rim of a china cup. The coffee inside it reminded him of his dark side and in a series of relations, connected it with the terrible happening from the night before. The feeling came rushing back – the feeling of having to lie to his sister for another day. Out of the heavily dragging emotion, a fist pound on the table and a spoon was sent airborne. To top things off, went a furious rage. It was something directed to no one and nothing in particular but himself. "Why did I even kill Clovis in the first place?"

"You needed to do it, right? Right, prince?" a neon green glow came out of the shadows.

The one addressed shot his head to the source although he exactly knew of who it was. "Shut up, witch!" As always, his tone when speaking to her dripped with hostility and as always, she took it like it's nothing. "Just leave the freaking place and if your kind enough – remove this curse of a power so I need not live in pretense."

"Sorry, boy," she started, talking like she didn't look the age of Lelouch. "You agreed to the contract and you shall not die until it is fulfilled. If you go on like that, I'll have to get Kallen here. Seems like you're not getting anywhere without her." C.C. left and another word didn't escape her lip.

With the immortal's absence, comparable to the deduction of things that agitated him, Lelouch regained some calm. Putting aside how C.C. can piss him off in ways more than one, he began hoping that what she intended to do was what she'd be doing. At least, he could see Kallen before a set of sucking classes eat his sanity. Contemplating on his frenzy, Lelouch sank to shamelessness. He was getting down for me to pick up the shards of porcelain from the vase I hit with the teaspoon. The throws I make aren't that strong but the vase lost its balance and fell from its mahogany table. Just as about I bent for the biggest piece, the doorbell rang. Can't possibly be Sayoko – she always comes back with Nunally, after morning classes. _The witch is serious?_

Since he was the only one in, Lelouch answered the door to a greeting redhead. _C.C. is serious._ "Uh… Hi, come in." Kallen slid in and walked the glass-strewn way. She carefully avoided stepping on any of the sharp things at the same time she avoided a conversation with him. The half-Japanese girl was afraid she'd bring up something that could stir moments of the… fear last night. "Sorry about the mess."

"Nah, it's alright. But what's the emergency C.C. told me about?"

_Great. Just great._ "C.C. was pulling your leg. Got bored, I guess," Lelouch answered rather smoothly.

"Nothing related to this mess?" He nodded. "Then why this porcelain floor? Be honest, Lelouch."

He squirmed in the seat he recently took and ransacked his brain for an answer not exactly the truth and technically not a lie. "I hit the vase and it fell onto the floor."

"Tell me, Lelouch. When you have short answers, you're most likely lying. I told you that I'd be happy to receive your honesty." Lelouch's lips curved into a smile.

"You know me too well," he teased and she mouthed 'because I'm your girlfriend' to not interrupt what he was saying. "I threw a tantrum earlier and sent a teaspoon flying towards that porcelain vase. See that glinting silver?" he asked, pointing at a dash of light behind the table's leg. "That was the teaspoon."

Kallen dismissed the subject of the silverware and went to the cupboard where they kept a small brush paired with a small dustpan. "Alright, let me help you out cleaning. Classes are in an hour."

"I'm very much grateful." Well, grateful to the point of having to pin Kallen against the wall, of having to kiss her from mouth to cheek, back to the mouth then to the neck. A little nibble on her lip, a little suck on the crook of her neck. There was little resistance so he didn't stop and a little more push could've led him to ravishing her. "Lelouch, classes! And naughty things, I can't allow this early."

"How about later?"

"Lelouch!" She jokingly pinched his nose and gave him a feathery kiss.

**angelcloudy: hey guys! It's been a while since I updated! Sorry for that, exams came up and of course, I needed to study for them. Anyways, I hope you bear with me until my next update. Sorry again – and another reason why I haven't updated because I didn't have the confidence to post another chapter since the tenth only got ONE review. Don't get me wrong: I'm not disappointed with my reviewers, I'm disappointed with myself. I guess my chapters aren't worth reviewing huh? Well, I'll try my best to improve them!**


End file.
